Kisses
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: Just a few different ways that our favourite partners have their first kiss. Hope you like it. :
1. Chapter 1

This is just a wee scenario for a kiss between our favourite partners. Let me know what you think and if you want more.

Booth and Brennan were arguing as per usual over a case and decided to take a walk to calm down. They ended up in the Jeffersonian Gardens because Booth knew that that was the one place that Brennan would always relax in. "Booth I'm sorry. I've been over-worked the past few days and I took it out on you. I just haven't been sleeping well and then this case was a lot of work" Brennan apologised as Booth fought to hold back a chuckle. "It's okay Bones, But why haven't you been sleeping" Booth asked her with sincere interest. "Oh it's nothing. Just nightmares but I'll get over it" she said trying to sound reassuring, but failing. Booth felt bad for guilting her into an apology "Bones if you can't sleep over it it's not nothing" Booth said with a sigh.

"Come on" he said holding her hand and dragging her towards a nearby bench. "Okay go" he said and Brennan made a move to leave which made Booth chuckle. He pulled on her arm "Not literally Bones" he said with a laugh. "Oh Okay. Well the nightmares are about the Gravedigger and she gets me and you can't find me and I can't get out. Then other times she has you and I can't get to you in time and… and I wake up just as one of us dies and then I'm cold and scared and can't sleep anymore so I walk around my apartment and into my sitting room where I just look at pictures of us to remind me that we're alive" She said as she turned away from him ashamed of her admission for fear that he would mock her. Booth's heart broke as she told him of her fears and even more so when she turned away from him. Was she scared, embarrassed, ashamed? He knew that she knew that she never had to hide from Booth but yet here she was doing just that.

"Hey" he said as he turned her to face him. "I know it's silly but I can't help it" she said like it was obvious. "Bones it's not silly, I've had a lot of those dreams too and when I can't sleep I drive to your apartment and sit outside for a while." He said while she looked at the ground. His comment made her feel safe but confused "Why did you never come up?" she asked with genuine interest. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "Do you not think that it would have looked a bit odd if I called up to your place five or six nights a week?" he asked with a bit of humour in his voice. Brennan had to move and sit back fully on the bench. He was there five or six nights a week? That was unbelievable. Booth took her silence as her thinking it was weird and so moved to walk away when he felt her hand tug on his to pull him back down. "Do you really drive to my house nearly every night because of nightmares?" she asked seriously while looking into his eyes. Booth held her other hand too and gave her a sad smile.

"Bones, you have no idea how scared I am that one day somebody could get you while I'm not there and those thoughts keep me up at night. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if something did happen to you and I'm not willing to find out so yes, I drive to your house and stay there to make sure you're safe" Booth said the last bit quietly and avoided her gaze. He only looked up when he heard her strangled sob in her throat. "Bones, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to upset you but I just thought that you should know that I worry about you and that if you were taken again by some lunatic that I would find you and-"the rest was cut off as Brennan launched herself at him like she was dying and he was the only think that could keep her alive. Booth was stunned and didn't respond which Brennan saw as rejection so she released him and apologised and practically ran back into the lab. She slammed her office door in frustration as she lay down and settled herself on the couch and threw a pillow over her face.

Brennan felt so stupid, how could she think that Booth would respond? He was so normal and as close to perfection as she has ever seen and there she was all quirky and weird and awkward. Less than two minutes later, Booth walked into her office and removed the pillow so he could see her "Bones, you okay?" he asked carefully. She sat up hesitantly "I'm sorry Booth I was just... I mean I… and you were saying… and I thought that" she rambled, not knowing what to say. For the first time in her life, words had eluded her when she needed them the most. Typical. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm sorry Booth it won't happen again" she said and went to move off the coach but found herself pinned in by Booth as he was sitting at her mid-section. "Oh" he said surprised. Was that regret she heard in his voice? Does he want it to happen? Is that why he sounds that way? She had so many questions but she couldn't bring herself to ask them.

"Well I just thought that you could give me some warning next time, that's all" he said nonchalantly. She blinked and opened her mouth to speak when she realised that she didn't know what to say to that. It was everything she had wanted since she met him and now she was gob smacked. "Well…. I should go" he said as he made to leave. "Booth wait" she said shyly. "Now!" she said with a pointed stare at his lips. "What?" he asked confused. "I want to kiss you now" she said with a smile. "Oh well in that case" he said as he sat back down. He pulled her upper body flush against his and kissed her for all he was worth making sure that she knew he wanted this just as much as she did. This was their first real kiss but it held so much promise and passion that they were positively sure that they would have many more and with that happy thought in mind, they parted with dazzling smiles at each other and left for lunch at the diner.

So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Just a wee story about how Booth interrupting Brennan's dates can lead to a bit more. Bit of fluff and declarations of love for all The B&B lovers out there. Enjoy.

That was it. The final straw. He had ruined her date once again. Lucas had seemed so nice and Brennan thought that things could work out between them, until Booth showed up. Booth had walked over to their table and gave Brennan a huge, long kiss on the lips and then hugged her tightly. "Hey baby, I thought you were meeting me at my place to make up for the last few days when I was gone" Booth said. He then looked at the man sitting across from her. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Booth, her boyfriend, you must be the new publisher that she was telling me about" he said with a smile as he shook his hand, squeezing it tightly to try and scare him with his strength. "Um… I was… Well we were on… we planned this to" he stammered, feeling intimidated by Booth. "Temperance, I should go. I'll talk to you later. I'll ring or text or email or…" he stopped when he saw Booth looking at him "Bye" Lucas said quickly as he threw some money on the table and left as quickly as he could.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked annoyed as she removed Booth's hand from her thigh. "Just looking out for my partner Bones" he said with his charm smile fully in place. "I actually liked him Booth, he's never going to call me r anything. Why did you ruin it one me? Do you like when I'm single and miserable?" she asked with annoyance in her voice. "Well now that you mention it..." Booth left the sentence hanging as he looked down at his hands. "You like seeing me miserable?" Brennan said feeling so hurt that her partner didn't want her to be happy. "No! Dear God no Bones! I just don't like seeing you with those guys" Booth declared. "What guys Booth? Because it seems to be any gut that shows even the slightest bit of interest in me and you intrude and scare them away. First you say you want me to be happy and then you ruin my happiness" Brennan ranted, getting angrier and more upset with each word she said.

Booth could tell that this was going to be awkward to explain so he pulled Brennan out of the seat by her hand and dragged her outside, despite her protests and the looks sent his way by the other customers. As soon as he got her outside, he pulled her around the side of the building and pushed her into the wall and immediately covered her mouth with his before she could say anything to him about his actions. After a few seconds, she began to respond to his kisses. How could she not when he kissed her like that? He felt her respond and deepened the kisses. They broke apart a few minutes later when they heard a loud car horn beep down the street. "What was that for?" Brennan asked breathlessly as her and Booth began to walk around the front of the building. "Come on. I'll take you to my place and explain" he said with a smile.

They drove to Booth's place in silence, both thinking of their kiss and how amazing it had made them feel. When they got to Booth's place, he held her hand and walked her up to his flat, only releasing her to open he front door. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked with a smile. "A glass of wine please" she replied politely. He came in with her wine and a beer for himself as he sat beside her, he laid them both on the table. "Right well I suppose I should tell you why I did what I did, huh?" he said shyly. "I suppose you should" she said with a shrug.

"Well, here goes nothing. I don't like seeing you with other guys, knowing that they will be the ones who get to touch you, get to hug you, kiss you or be with you the way I can only in my dreams. " Brennan gasped at this revelation and held his hand to help him continue. "I don't like hearing about when you spend the night with them at their place or at yours and I really don't like hearing the details about them or meeting them if I call to your place or if they are collecting you at the lab. I don't like it because I want to be the one that collects you after work and takes you to work in the morning and gives you a kiss goodbye in the middle of the lab for everyone to see and for all of them to know that you're mine and I'm yours." He said while looking at her.

She was about to say something when he placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "What I'm really trying to say here Bones is that I want to be with you and I love you, even though you say you don't believe in love, I think you just have to look deeper. I think it was because you never found the right guy, but now I think you have the right guy now. I think you've found him" he finished. He looked over at her to find tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bones, I know it's a lot but I had to say it" he apologized. She looked at him and smiled and then she threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. Neither of them thought that this is how their night would end but they were both so glad that it was going this way. After all the years of waiting for that one special person, Booth had gotten his girl and Brennan had found that one person that she knew she could trust. They made out on Booth's couch for a while until they both got tired and went to Booths bedroom to sleep. He loaned her pajamas and when she came back from the bathroom she saw Booth in bed asleep already. She smiled to herself and crawled in and cuddled up next to him "I love you too Booth" she said just before she fell asleep.

Little did she know that when she had gotten into bed, she woke Booth who just smiled when she said she loved him. He knew now that he wouldn't have to crash any more of her dates because she wouldn't be dating anyone but him from now on.

That's it. What id you think? Review and let me know if you want more. x


End file.
